I'm not a hero I'm just human
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: Oneshot. To the world after Judgement Day, John Connor is the proverbial White Knight; leading the resistance against Skynet. Only he knows the dark truth that he’ll take to his death. He allowed Skynet to survive and bring around Judgement day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator: TSCC and I never will. Or anything that belongs to another source in this story, if i did then i wouldn't need to write fan-fiction

Summary: Oneshot. To the world after Judgement Day, John Connor is the proverbial White Knight; leading the resistance against Skynet. Only he knows the dark truth that he'll take to his death. He allowed Skynet to survive and bring around Judgement day. A brief cameo by someone from one of my favorite shows.

_italics are flashbacks_

**2027**

A jet black sky, lit up only briefly by the sudden gunfire that would take down one of the many carriers moving the heavier bulkier Terminators across the destroyed state, or was that country? The burning wreckage of the transport went into a tailspin; the machines piloting it had never been able to keep a carrier in the air once it had taken a hit just another flaw by them. On the ground members of Tech-com started to cheer watching the more advanced machinery crash into the dirt and rubble; feet from them, before they rushed towards it. Riffles equipped with grenade launchers being fired at anything that came from the now burning twisted metal scraps.

One man, who had stood off the side when the carrier had been struck, flicked the cigarette from between his fingers into the floor; his expression more reserved then the soldiers around him. There had been no smiling or cheering from him when it had hit the floor, he'd taken the newer soldiers with him on this mission, saying that they needed to get some experience in the field. Bending down, he picked up his much larger weapon, a jet black arc wielder. Only five had been created since Judgement day but this one came from an earlier time; burnt into the side of it, was the word _hope_. Resting it against his shoulder, as he walked over to the other men as well as the carrier; he watched as they tore out anything that could be of use to them, there was only one thing he was looking for. Stepping into the carrier, the older male looked around; gun pointed at nothing and everything half expecting a machine to jump out and try to kill him.

"General, is there anything wrong?" one of the soldiers asked from outside, "Is there something in there we missed?" he asked again having been ignored the first time, heavy footsteps signalled the general's approach and each solider visibly tensed up, they had all heard about the coldness near to the point of being machine like himself; but seeing it was something else.

"No," he replied staring back at them, "head back, you'll need your rest for tonight." He added looking back at the flaming wreckage, sadness and longing flashing in his dull green eyes for a split second before it vanished; replaced by the dead look that had been there for too long.

"Err, General Connor. Will you be coming back with us?" the same solider asked addressing their leader by name for the first time. "It's just that Reese told us to stay with you at all times." He quickly added seeing the looks of the other men and women who took a step back in fear. Spinning around, John Connor scars and all levelled the barely twenty year old with a glare that had been once been commented on could melt a Terminator more than thermite could.

"You'll go back, because _I_ order you to go back soldier." John spat at the younger man, anger and annoyance in his voice at the fact that he thought he could ignore him. He'd talk to Kyle Reese later, if it wasn't for the fact John knew who he was, or rather who he'd be then he'd follow through on his threats to have him put somewhere else and out of his way. It seemed his voice had projected enough anger to cause his soldiers to flee, it almost amused him seeing them run away like they'd just watched a group of T-600's emerge from the floor. Slowly he turned around to look back at what now passed as a plane with its common usage, disappointment and anger were the two main emotions he could feel, aiming his arc wielder at the carrier, John briefly looked down at the isotope making sure there was enough power in it to stay red; like he always did. Without a second thought he pulled the trigger, sending a bolt of light blue energy into it, the metal being wrapped and stretched until its durability level was reached and a hole was formed in the side of it. "I will find you."

Walking back towards the small base that he and Tech-com had been using, even now with the silence that filled nearly everything John could make out the celebrations that the soldiers were holding. A successful mission and they thought the war was won, did no one understand that this war spread across time and would never be won or over; at least not for John Connor. His near maddening march slowed down the closer he got to the base, until he came to a full stop at the small and crude graveyard that had been set up fifty feet from safety. Green eyes scanned each name that had been cut into the scraps of waste metal with a knife until they settled on one, Claire Bennet, one of the first people to turn up at the Cheyenne Mountains, and the one who picked up the pieces of his life.

_Sitting in the only safe place while Skynet was making its initial attacks, John Connor was staring at the arc wielder he and Cameron had dubbed hope. Alone. He'd been alone for over three months now and it seemed that he still wasn't used to it. Sarah Connor; the gun totting Amazon and mother to future saviour of the world had been the first one of the four to die. Succumbing to cancer in 2008, her excuse had been any treatment she would have had was time Skynet could use to try and find John; he Derek and even Cameron had tried to convince her otherwise but she wouldn't listen, they didn't even have the time to give her a proper burial. _

_Finishing John's training fell to Derek, who despite everything he felt for the metal did nothing to stop the now rapidly growing relationship between John and Cameron which had started when they first found out Sarah was dying. The uncle was forced to become a father, a job that he tried to fill as best as he could, but tensions between the trio were rising with each day that a Terminator was chasing them. Small things that shouldn't have matter started a fight which could last for days, resulting in them making mistakes that even Cameron couldn't fix. However even with everything seemingly falling apart, Derek's loyalty to John never wavered. But in 2009 he paid the ultimate price for his loyalty, the FBI and a group of T-800's had found the three of them in the small hotel room that they rented. With no chance to beat them in a fire fight, Derek had tossed his nephew out of the first floor window ordering Cameron to protect John with everything she had, holding everyone else off to make sure the duo could get away._

_A small yell of fear stole John from his memories, his head snapping up as he tried to discover the source of the scream but finding nothing in the large military complex with him. At first he just thought he'd been hearing things because of what he had been thinking, but then there was a second louder scream followed by four gun shots. Spinning around to look at the twin re-enforced steel blast doors, John's eyes narrowed not knowing what was out there, but he had sent out a message for all survivors to come to the mountains; that didn't mean however Skynet couldn't have been playing a trick on him. Grabbing hold of the arc wielder, John slowly made his was over to the doors; caution in each and every step. When he was finally stood at the door, indecisiveness filled his body; there was no guarantee that whoever out there was human and yet it wasn't who he was to just leave them, hitting the button for the doors to open, he aimed the huge gun in front of him ready to shoot down anyone he felt was a threat._

_A nineteen year old Claire Bennet cowered in the long passage way which led to the doors at the Cheyenne Mountains along with four other people including her dad and mum. The reason for their fear were the three close to seven feet tall machines that were ambling their way down towards the humans, it had been her who had heard the message saying that the mountains were safe and convinced the others of this fact; but it didn't seem like there was anyone there and the three behemoths were getting closer. Slowly and loudly the doors at the end of the passage way started to open, the five humans all looked back the doors ready to rush in like scared little rats as soon as they could, yet the trio of T-600's either didn't seem to hear or care about the now opening door. Any thoughts of trying to rush into the sanctuary were crushed by the sight of a male standing in the doorway, holding a gun that looked as futuristic as the machines chasing them, slowly his eyes scanned what was happening._

_"Hey, look over here. It's me, Connor." The statement did nothing to earn the T-600's attention as they were now halfway down the passageway. "John Connor." However his full name did, apparently having some significance. As one the three massive Terminators turned to stare at John who hadn't moved from his position, their red eyes burring into his green ones before they started to make their way towards him now moving at a faster pace. "That's right." He whispered before pulling the trigger, the burst of blue energy shot down the passageway, slamming into one of the machines and through it within seconds. Taking aim for a second time, and noticing that the remaining two were standing in a line one behind the other, John fired for a second time; his eyes lit up unnaturally by the lit the arc wielder gave off when being used._

_With the three machines left destroyed, John turned and walked back into the base that had been his home for the past three months leaving the survivors outside. Not hearing anyone follow him wasn't his problem, he told himself as he dropped the gun back onto the large desk next to the destroyed computers that had faced his anger when he first arrived here. A burst of information as he thought about what just happened entered his head, the Terminators hadn't been using human skin, obviously Skynet hadn't evolved that much or hadn't any human prisoners to copy just yet. Ready to tell the people he'd just saved to either get in or he'd lock them out, John turned around and came face to face with a piece of his past that he thought he'd left behind a long time ago._

_Azure eyes stared in shock back right into his green ones, after years of masking his emotions John might have reacted just like she apparently was if this had been two years ago; however as it was he turned away from the teenage girl walking towards the office that he'd turned into his bedroom, peeling his shirt off of himself and looking down at the deep purple and blue bruising that still hadn't healed._

_"Zach?" a cautious voice asked from the doorway, his head snapping up as he stared at the wall, John hadn't heard that name for a long time. A lifetime ago. And it was by someone he had thought he left behind with that life, a life that wasn't his own and when it had been deemed to dangerous he'd left without a word to anyone in the dead of night; he didn't even think anyone knew he hadn't been living with his real parents or in his case mum. Turning around to look at her for the first time since walking away, John had to do a double talk at the innocence that was still reflected in her blue eyes, especially when he compared them to his own. A gasp escaped her, as Claire quickly covered her mouth having thought her mind was playing tricks on her when he first turned around; without another word she turned and fled the office._

"It's been a year tomorrow, hasn't it?" a voice asked to the side of him, turning to see just who it had been that managed to sneak up on him, John stared back at Kyle Reese. He would have tore someone apart for having been so off guard even this close to the base and yet he knew nothing would be said, honestly nothing could be said to him. "We still don't know which one it was that killed her; I've told everyone if they ever find out to tell you and only you. I don't know what I'd do if it happened to someone I cared about." Having been looking back at the stone he had made for her, John quickly shot Kyle another look. He didn't know and he never would either, fate had other plans for Kyle Reese, plans at this minute the young soldier didn't need to know about.

"What's this about you tell my soldiers to stay with me at all times Reese?" he asked as the two of them walked into the base, all partying and laughter stopped seeing the pair. The group of soldiers that had been with John, had warned the res that he would be in a bad mood when he returned, not liking the fact that people thought he needed to be guarded at all times. Heading towards the table that he always sat at, John placed his gun down before turning to look at the man that would one day become his father. "The last time I checked I was in charge of the resistance and unless I give you orders to take a group of them out; then I am the only person to give them orders. Remember your place solider."

The public dressing down that the others had just witnessed sent the clear message, do not try and undermine John Connor. As their general watched Kyle walk away from him, he dropped into the sole seat at the table as he often did never once joining in the celebrating no matter how important their win was. A lot of people questioned whether John Connor was even human anymore, or if they'd merely placed his skin over a reprogrammed Terminator, it'd make more sense as to why he was constantly one step ahead of Skynet and avoided all of its attacks on his life for so long. It might have been the question on their minds, but it was one that none of them would ever try and voice, to openly question John was seen as treason and rightly so; after everything the man had done since Judgement day had given him a near god like status among the soldiers.

No one had the time to try and properly digest what had just happened, the air around them had become thicker and with good reason. If anyone wanted to try and once again relax their plans were tossed out of the window, when the door was thrown open with such force and urgency; there wasn't a single person had remained sitting down. Every gun pointed at the newcomer who was looking around like a small child, holding something in his hands; finally his eyes settled on John and rushed over to him as the other soldiers were quick to make a barrier around their general and leader.

"He needs to see this," the man shouted looking for a way to get past them. "He ordered me to show him anything that was related to _her_." At the last word, some of the soldiers looked at each other trying to figure out just who this her was. Having returned to his seat and calmly placing one hand on his arc wielder, John stared at the battered and bloodied male trying to remember where the last place he saw him was, even if he had complained about the way his men reacted around him thinking he was in constant danger; he was proud of them for putting their lives on the line for him. "The 246th battalion he sent out, the one with the five T-800's to check Skynet's main facility. They've been killed. All of them." Jumping out of his seat at the news, John shoved his men out of his way; very few people had been told about the mission for those men. When he had told the, his soldiers had thought he was looking for a way in, to destroy the building and Skynet, but he had a much more selfish reason behind it.

"What do you mean dead?" John asked now staring at the man, he had sent some of his best men on the mission as well as the T-800 models and for all of them to be dead was not something that he liked the sound of. It could only mean that Skynet had created a new model and obviously had it patrolling around the facility. Slowly the man opened his hands, revealing that he was holding a small camera headset that the soldiers were given on missions to find out about what the machines were doing, or how the best way to get by them was. For the first time in a long time, John was aware of all the eyes being glued to him as he took the headset from the man's hands, a small television in the corner of the room was the only thing the resistance had that was compatible with the tiny camera.

Connecting the cables to see just what killed his men, John toyed with the idea to order the rest of them out of the room, there was a sickly feeling in this stomach that whatever was on this tape he wouldn't like, as well as the brief thought why anyone was allowed to pick the camera up and bring it back. If there was a Terminator out there that had killed his men, why hadn't it killed the one who had brought the camera back?

"Is that it?" a voice asked drawing all attention to the t.v and what was being shown on it, the green tinge of the night vision camera filled the screen as the soldiers were staring and pointing at a building possibly two hundred metres away which stuck out like a sore thumb. Everywhere they went the buildings were in various states of decay, even the bases that the resistance used; and yet this single building looked like it had never been touched by the war. Coupled with the fact that there were sentry drones hovering around it, and even some of the larger Hunter's could be seen as the camera zoomed in. "Did Connor even say why he wanted us out here? He could have sent anyone here to do this scout."

"Something is approaching." The mechanical voice of the T-800 rang out. Whatever had turned up took the group out too fast for the camera to pick up, the solider that the camera was attached up as either knocked to the floor or killed first. There was merely the sounds of gunshots, screams of soldier's and grunts of the T-800's before it all went quite, slowly the camera was picked up and raised to face level of the attacker, with such John's stomach dropped out as he stared at who it was, even if he knew this day would come around.

"Cameron," he whispered recalling one of the last times he'd seen such a dead look in her eyes.

_Returning to the seat of the truck that he had just hotwired, John froze. Cameron was standing directly in front of the truck holding a wrench in her hands, he had watched her walk into the giant garage and knew she must have heard the engine being started but had still thought her injuries from the car explosion and then the one at their house would have slowed her down at least enough for him to get away. Not even two seconds after seeing him, with more of a jerk of the wrist instead of moving her full arm; the wrench left Cameron's hand flying right for his face. Only just being able to throw himself out of the way before it hit the windshield, John felt the small shards of glass fall over his body, breathing heavily he couldn't stop himself from darting back up to stare at his former bodyguard of sorts. However tires squealing from the opposite end of the garage caught both of their attention, looking over her shoulder Cameron watched as Sarah drove a second truck aimed right for her. Trying to get to John as quickly as her injuries would allow she reached up hoping to be able to shove his truck and be extension herself out of the way._

_Hitting the gas pedal himself, John jumped when he felt the impact of both vehicles trapping Cameron's Coltan body between them, his mum continuing to keep her foot pushed down on the pedal to make sure there was no room left for her to get away. Seeing the determined look on her face, John grabbed hold of the wrench that could have very well crushed his skull and smashed the rest of the windshield, before reaching over and grabbing hold of the small screwdriver he had used to hotwire the car as he made his way over to his mum's truck. Lowering his body against it as Sarah continued to put more pressure on the pedal, his face at the back of Cameron's head._

_"John," Cameron spoke for the first time to him since the explosion. "John you can't do this. You don't know what you're about to do." She continued the trace of emotion in her voice was the thing that allowed him to know she was close to panicking as her programming would allow._

_"Yes I do," he replied lifting up the skin flap to see just where her chip was located through gritted teeth. "You're gonna kill me." Pain, betrayal, anger and sadness were all fixed into his voice as he told her why he was doing this; he didn't need to give the machine an answer but it seemed that he was making conversation to keep his never in his task._

_"No," Cameron denied almost trying to convince him and herself of that fact. "John you can't do this, you're not doing the right thing. This isn't the right thing John." she tried again feeling the screwdriver in his hand trying to open the small circular hatch on her head, "Things are good now, things are fine now I ran a test." There was more panic filling her voice as his heaving breathing signalled the adrenaline running through his veins. Unable to move due to the two trucks Cameron could only hope that he would listen to her. "Things are good now, I'm fixed now." Confusion seeped into John as he stopped trying to get to the chip and merely stared at the back of her head, now laying on the front of the truck. "You can trust me now, everything's good now."_

_"What are you waiting for!?" Sarah screamed at her son over the roar of the engine, he had been more than ready to take her chip out but had suddenly stopped. The conversation between Terminator and future saviour of mankind had been hard to hear, but she had been able to hear everything said between the two of them._

_"She doesn't know." Cameron spoke directly after Sarah causing John who had been looking at his mum, to turn back to the cyborg. "She doesn't. I'm good now. I'm good I ran a test," the screwdriver was still against the latch but there was no direct pressure on it. "Everything's perfect, I'm perfect."_

_"John!" Sarah screamed once again trying to force her son into action, with the cyborg's words having stopped him in his tracks, it was just more proof for her of how close they were and how much trust John put in her._

_"I'm sorry for what I did," once again Cameron spoke directly after Sarah not allowing John the time he needed to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry, it wasn't me. You have to understand it wasn't me." Allowing her CPU to add even higher levels of panic and fear into her voice Cameron was able to turn her head and look at John who still hadn't moved, tears now slowly filling her eyes. "That wasn't me; you can't let this happen John." Shaking the words away from his mind, the sixteen year old flipped the latch open and now all he had to do was reach in and pull her chip out. "You can't. Please." Panic, mixed in with fear pleading and desperation was now filling each and every word she spoke, "Listen to me," freezing once again and unconsciously doing what she told him to John stared at Cameron once again. "I don't wanna go. Please John please. John listen to me, I don't wanna go." The pair now had eye contact from the way Cameron was still trying to turn her head and John's new body position, possibly every combination of emotion filled his eyes and he looked down into her own glassy panic stricken ones. "Please John please, I'm good now. Listen to me I don't wanna go, I'm sorry. That wasn't me, I'm fixed now. I ran a test, everything's perfect, you can trust me." The words were coming out at a slower rate as the tears threatened to fall down her face staring at the man who could end her life so to speak._

_"John Connor." Sarah said quieter than before, almost hoping to remind him of who he was just by saying his name. It had the desired effect though, slowly his hand hovered over the open latch ready to take the chip out._

_"I love you. I love you please." The words once again had the opposite effect, perhaps more powerful than anything his mum could have said as John stared down at Cameron in shock obviously not knowing what to do. "I love you John and you love me." Eyes filling up more now as Cameron stared at John praying that her declaration would stop him from doing this. Eyes widening slightly John continued to stare at Cameron for a few seconds before his mouth opened, but whatever the words were going to be got stuck in his throat. Seeing something in her otherwise highly expression- full eyes, John frowned and grit his teeth as he grabbed hold of her chip and tore it out._

Dull green eyes found the floor as the playback finally stopped, it had been sixteen years and a relationship since but nothing could stop his stomach from back flipping like he'd just seen his first crush. Even if such crush had just killed a number of his men, even if he knew this day would come and had planned for it to as well; but there was a part of him that had wanted to find her in a different situation. Her appearance or rather re-appearance in his life only meant that they would be having a reunion, from the look of things it could very well start the way their last one finished. Spinning on his heel, John stormed over back to the table, the undeniable knowledge that he'd be doing this alone registered in everyone's head as he picked up his arc wielder.

"Sir," Kyle said staring at John in worry that he was going to regret going. "Let someone go instead," he offered but was quickly met with a vicious glare from John in reply. "Or take someone with you, to make sure that this isn't a trap."

"No." Connor replied staring at the younger man, the arc wielder resting on one shoulder as he hoisted it up before turning to look at everyone who was standing in the base. "I'm going alone, if any of you try to follow me or turn up, then you'll wish I left you in those concentration camps." Heading towards the doors, his boot covered feet echoing heavily throughout the hall, John tossed the doors open before stepping out into the warm night. His heart was still racing and his hands had started to shake, to fight and kill faceless and nameless Terminator's was one thing, but seeing her again and knowing what he might have to do if he couldn't get the chance to take her chip out was another. Schooling his face into an emotionless mask, John started to walk towards the jeeps that they had salvaged just after Judgement day, tossing his gun into the seat next to him and slowly turning in ignition on he sped across the desert back to the building where he could have stopped this over a decade before.

Eyes flicking between the dead world all around him, and the gun that rested to his side. The war had gone on for longer then he thought it either could or would, Skynet was constantly making Terminator's at a pace quicker then he or the other resistance members were able to reprogram them, and it wasn't his fault that he thought it had a little something to do with not having a certain brunette at his side; if things hadn't ended the way they had, who was to say when he would have found her, or rather her being sent to kill him.

Not needing directions on how to get there, having felt like they'd already been imprinted on his mind for years awaiting this day, John was able to make it through the desert as easily as a snake or scorpion would. Vaguely aware that there hadn't been a single machine out, or at least not one John was able to see for himself didn't fill him with confidence, Skynet was a learning computer which meant it could have been drawing them all back to protect itself against his one man attack; or it was just leading him into a false sense of security before launching everything it had at time. Slowly the faithful building started to emerge from the dark of the night like a mirage tricking dehydrated people in the desert into thinking they've found water. Stopping his jeep a good distance away from the building, John sat there just staring as if he was waiting for an attack; once again a sense of longing forming in his eyes as he thought about what happened that day and why he made the choice he did.

_A bloodied and beat up twenty year old John Connor raced through the near empty corridors of the building that held his fate, his Terminator companion, protector and girlfriend? Was on the floor below him fighting with a T-1000 that had tried so hard in the past three years to ensure Skynet was created, consolidating everything it could, putting things that Skynet knew the resistance needed out of business and then coming in like a White Knight with a solution which was only furthering Skynet._

_A hole in his right shoulder from where its finger had penetrated, meant John was unable to pick his arc wielder up properly; he was sure that if the time came for him to use it on Skynet then he'd be able to fight through the pain for those few seconds before pulling the trigger and destroying it for once and all. Nearly collapsing against a corner as he tried to catch his breath, as thoughts of what could happen to Cameron filled his head; it had taken him getting the hold in his shoulder and his own Terminator gently throwing him through a door to get him to leave the two machines to fight. _

_Gently getting thrown through a door, now there was something he had never thought about before, the sounds of his blood hitting the floor as well as his heavy breathing was just enough to mask the feather light footsteps coming behind him. Grabbed by the back of his neck and arc wielder slipping from his grasp, John had no chance to even blink before he was thrown against the wall opposite him; hitting it face first before sliding down to the floor. Rolling to his back with a groan, half open green eyes showed him his attacker and it wasn't something he wanted to see._

_"Cameron?" John asked weakly praying that this wasn't what he thought it was, there was no answer from her as the twice turned bodyguard picked him up off of the floor and held him by his shirt, he briefly wondered if she had tried to stop him going any further in case there was danger that way. That particular thought was kicked from his head when she slammed him against the wall she had just tossed him into, a groan of pain escaped John before Cameron started to push him harder into the wall for a few seconds but found that nothing was happening. Taking a step back as she still held onto John, the cyborg rushed towards the wall this time breaking the future saviour of the world through it. "Ahhhhhh." _

_Feeling like he'd already been broken in two, John kept his eyes closed hoping that she'd just finish it already. It didn't take long for him to find himself being slammed back first into a third wall, it seemed to be her favourite way of fighting as he coughed up some blood. _

_"You can't do this," John said quietly fully aware that she'd hear him anyway but doubted she'd actually listen to his words if she'd reverted once again on him. Picking his head up to look at her, he stared into those brown dead eyes that only the day before had lit up when he paid her a compliment. "You don't want to kill me," he continued looking past her for a split second, it seemed that she wasn't aware of anything he was doing while talking; but the fact he wasn't being thrown through another wall as she held onto him was a good thing in his book. Seeing something catch his eye at the side of the room, John's gaze shifted ever so slightly, not enough for anyone to catch onto him. A small black box that supplied electricity to one of the smaller computer rooms. "I love you." He ground out._

_The statement seemed to catch Cameron off guard as her grip lessened on John's top allowing him to drop to the floor. With speed and strength that even he didn't know he had, driving his uninjured shoulder into Cameron's waist and locking both hands behind her back; John started to drive her towards his target, uninterested in the fact that there wasn't any resistance coming from her, with a final heave he shoved Cameron into the wall and by extension right were the current was folioing from._

_Dropping to the floor from the exertion needed to move her with his battered body, John rolled away from the wall and towards the centre of the room, his eyes staying on Cameron who was looking directly at him while her body shook due to the current. He had saved her from death once before, the first time she had turned on him, but this time he had no other choice and it broke his heart watching her. Gingerly climbing to his feet, John watched as a ghost of a smile formed on the cyborg's beautiful face as a look of hurt formed in her eyes before she dropped to the floor in a dead heap._

_"One hundred and twenty seconds." He muttered to himself, slowly he started walking towards the hole that had been created by his body thanks to the boost in momentum by Cameron trying to kill him. Half stepping out of the hole, ready to pick his gun back up and finish his mission John paused and turned to look at her lying there on the floor, his mind was screaming at him to leave her and do what he needed to do. It was never going to be said that John made the smartest decisions when the time came, forcing his broken body back into the room he stood above Cameron looking down at her. "You're going to owe me one for this," he whispered down to her, before slowly and with a struggle picking her body up; positioning her into a fireman's carry across the back of his shoulder's, his face contorting in pain and now losing more blood from using the wounded limb._

_He knew it wasn't far now, they had made straight for the right floor when they broke into the building having no need to try and go floor by floor. If there had been anyone left alive thanks to the T-1000 then they would have laughed at the sight of John struggling down the corridor keeping Cameron on his shoulders, and kicking his arc wielder down the half looking like death warmed up. Less than one hundred feet from where his murderous Terminator attacked him, John turned into a fairly small room for a computer that would in just over three months try to destroy the world, not only that but the original design for Skynet before it improved itself looked like something out of a1970's sci-fi film. A blue light in the centre of the main computer doubling as a camera started flashing widely as John came closer and closer to it before placing Cameron on the floor and picking his gun back up._

_"I take it all that flashing means you know how I am?" John asked, blood once again pouring down his right arm as his left hand was finding it harder and harder to keep hold of the gun. "I'm sure if this happened in six months you'd be sending for Terminators to come and kill me right now," briefly he looked down at Cameron on the floor figuring he still had about thirty seconds before she re-booted. "I'll be seeing you again."_

To this day, John believed that he'd done the right thing back then; even if others could never know about it in the end it had been his decision to make and no one was able to tell him what to do or how to do it. Of course the basis for his choice in the end had been Cameron, if she hadn't turned on him again then he would have had no reason to allow Skynet to live and therefore had no way of finding out just how to reprogram a Terminator so it would help him.

His thoughts and memories had taken John right outside the facility, where much like he had been worried about hordes of Terminator's stood, or floated waiting as they stared at him. Refusing to be scared by the hundreds of thousands of pounds of coltan around him, he reached into his jeep and pulled out the arc wielder; the isotope on the top of the gun had long since been improved to permanently be red needing no warm up time. His hostile movement did nothing to provoke the varying models of Terminator's who still hadn't moved from their position, in fact apart from him grabbing the gun, there wasn't any other movement at all as they appeared to be in a stand-off.

A hiss filled the air, spinning around with speed that would make any of the machines proud; John stared at the slowly opening doors of the facility, his green eyes never staying on one thing for too long as they flicked to the door and then every machine around him waiting for an attack. Slowly backing away from his jeep and towards the doorway, even he could take a hint when he was given one and it seemed highly unlikely that anything was about to attack him just yet. His nerves received no help when the doors shut loudly behind him upon entering the Skynet building.

"Welcome John Connor, it would seem you were right sixteen years ago and we have met again." A voice ran out around the corridor he was walking down, when he was young and stupid he might have responded to it, thinking that he'd be able to figure something out by talking back. "It would seem that after numerous attempts on your life, you are still a paragon among your kind; even if they don't know you had the chance to destroy me once before." Aiming the gun around a corner before he followed it, John wondered if it had been planning this conversation since that day all those years ago, after all it was rare a Terminator spoke unless being given orders by someone; there had only been two exceptions to that; Uncle Bob and Cameron.

No matter how long ago it had been since he had been there, his mind was still able to guide him around the first floor with ease, however any progress he wanted to make past that was hindered by the now massive probably three times super computer Skynet. The blue blinking light was the only thing that was the same around it, a time displacement machine off to the side along with a line of Terminator's ready to move into it.

"You know me, I always keep my promises." John retorted now face to face with the thing that had ruined his life. "Now where is she?" he asked aiming his gun at the computer. Having learnt from his last time in the building, he spun away to the side at the last second and used the gun to absorb the force of the punch aimed for his chest before aiming it at the familiar face of Cameron.

_"I love you. I love you please. I love you John and you love me."_

A/n: I'm actually planning on writing a season 2 story where Claire from Heroes finds John who she knew as Zach in Odessa, with it having been him that left without saying a word to her. And how she'll come to terms with him lying to her, as well as what his fate is. Could have a lot of Riley,Claire and Cameron tensions between them. Let me know what you think, whether the idea is any good or just sounds stupid.


End file.
